An all-optical communications network is a high-speed broadband communications network that is based on a dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) technology. The all-optical communications network uses the DWDM technology on a backbone for capacity expansion, is implemented on a switching node by using an optical add-drop multiplexer (OADM) and an optical cross-connector (OXC), and implements fiber to the home (FTTH) by using a fiber-to-the-x technology. The OXC and the OADM are core components of the all-optical communications network, and developing the optical cross-connector (OXC) and the optical add-drop multiplexer (OADM) becomes a very urgent task for constructing a large-capacity communications backbone network. Cores of the OXC and the OADM are optical switches and optical switch arrays.
However, as a switching node of a metropolitan area network and a backbone network in a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical network has an increasingly high requirement for a throughput capacity, and an OXC device and an OADM device of the switching node also have increasingly large scale, technologically, an optical switch is required to have larger scale and higher integration. A current optical switch cannot meet a requirement of the switching node of the metropolitan area network and the backbone network for a throughput capacity.